Why
by Blondezilla90
Summary: She's asking herself: why?


**Title:** Why?

**Author:** Kathy (BlondezillasMaid)

**Paring:** Reba/Brock

**Rating:** M (intense sexual content)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. The stupid CW suckers do...!

**Timeline:** sets somewhere after Core Fcous....

**Summary: **She's asking herself why?

**A/N:** Once again a smut fic with and idea i had for a long time....it's not a happy fic...no it isn't....if you don't like smut..don't read..otherwise...enjoy...and review =)

xxxxxxx

Reba came home exhausted. She had red puffy eyes which hinted that she had been crying. She dropped her purse and put her coat away, slowly walking up the stairs one after another and to her room, hoping not to wake any of the kids. She took a quick glance at the clock, which said it was 3 in the morning.

As she walked into the bedroom, she felt more tears filling her eyes and she tried to ignore them. She couldn't believe what she had been doing for the past four months and it hurt her more and more every day. She gave into her need and now where did it get her? To a place full of pain and sadness.

She shrugged off her clothes that smelled like him. She threw them into the hamper and walked into the bathroom, turning on the water of the shower and stepping in, leaning against the cold shower wall as the warm water ran down her body.

Four long months of need and passion, of hurt and rejection. She went against all of her believes and let go of her good mind. At first it was a simple hug, from the man she used to love for twenty years. He knew she didn't stop loving him once he walked out on her, so he seeked for her comfort when his current wife kicked him out.

He came to her and cried his eyes out, telling her he lost everything, that he couldn't go on. He wanted to run away because he thought nothing was left for him. He didn't love her and he didn't want to stay with her. He seeked for someone different, someone he used to love long before his current wife. Reba was taken aback when he suddenly confessed that he wanted her.

When he turned to kiss her she had the urge to pull away, but he was faster and caught her lips quickly with his, kissing her softly. She wanted to pull away so bad. She knew it was plain wrong and her mind was screaming no, but something in her body prevent her from doing so. Soon she blocked out her mind and followed her heart, giving into the one man she ever loved.

Reba sank down on the floor, her knees tightly pulled up her chest as the water was falling down on her. She buried her face in her knees and let her tears run down her face. She couldn't believe what she did, nor will she ever understand it but she knew one thing: she couldn't stop.

She wanted to run away as soon as she realized what she had done that night. She ran away, but it was useless. The next evening he announced he was gonna move into his old condo. It ripped her heart into two pieces as she realized that he might separate from his wife because of her. She wanted to bury herself somewhere and disappear, hoping nobody would notice.

It didn't last long, because the same night he called her and not soon after that he was in her bedroom. She gave into him once again, crying the whole time he was making love to her. He was sorry and so was she. They tried to make up excuses to verify what they did, but they both knew back in there minds that it was wrong no matter what.

It was going on and on, day after day, week after week, month after month. Reba was feeling horrible, she avoided Barbra Jean as much as she could. She couldn't help it. She was torn between the role of the good, strong person and the needy mess who only wanted her husband back.

Night after Night she turned into this needy mess, having her way with her ex-husband. It wasn't sex for her, it was making love to the man she loved. She told him many times she loved him, loved him with all her heart. The only response he got was a kiss or a nod, he never said anything back to her. She got the feeling he only wanted her for sex on the other hand she had hope he might love her.

That was what made her cry. Was he using her to get over the mess he caused years ago? Did he lie and still loves his wife? Is he trying to forget her?

These are only a few of the question that were burning on Reba's mind, but she never dared to ask. They never talked, he never dropped by during the day to see her. The only times she saw him during daylight was when he picked up the kids. She knew he avoided her for some reason and it hurt her more than everything else.

Reba got up on her feet again and wiped her face, trying to get rid of the tears. She grabbed her washcloth and soap, washing her body. She felt dirty in many ways for what she was doing. Sleeping with a married man who probably didn't even love her.

She let out a sigh and finished her shower, wrapping a towel around her body as she walked into the bedroom. She dried her body off and slipped into a nightshirt and panties, laying down on the bed in a fetal position, drifting off to sleep after hours and hours of crying.

xxxxxxx

It was saturday morning when Cheyenne was walking into the kitchen, seeing her husband and siblings sitting at the table eating their breakfast.

"Where's mom, " she asked as she grabs a mug and pours some coffee into it, letting out a long yawn.

"In bed," replied Kyra. " She came home late last night. I heard her when i was in the kitchen getting some water." Cheyenne made a face and sat down next to Van.

"That is the 4th night in a row....do you guys think something is wrong?!"

"No, why would it be?...Maybe she is going out with someone and she doesn't want us to know yet," Van suggested and poured some more milk over his cereals.

"Maybe...I'm gonna go check on her..." Cheyenne got up and walked up the stairs to her mothers bedroom, knocking at the door.

"Mom?" She slowly opened the door and looked into the bedroom. Reba stirred a little at the sudden light and turned around.

"Yes?" Reba replied with a sleepy voice and let out a long yawn.

"Are you okay?" Cheyenne was obviously concerned. Reba was able to hear it in her voice.

"Yes....I'm just tired....I came home late last night..." Reba sat up in her bed and stretched her muscles.

"Oh okay....well i just wanted to make sure....and i wanna let you know that we're going to spend the day with Barbra Jean, so you'll be alone all day." Reba felt a tug at her heart, but quickly shook her head and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Okay....have fun...." She smiled and got up, walking into the bathroom. Cheyenne smiled and closed the door, walking down into the kitchen again.

Later that day Reba was in the kitchen, doing the dishes as she suddenly felt two arms around her waist. She jumped a little in surprise and quickly calmed down, when she noticed who it was.

"Hey there.....the kids are out..," Brock nuzzled her neck and moved his hands over her belly up to her chest.

"I know..." Reba closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. She knew what was coming next.

"That means we have the afternoon for us...it would be something different....," he smirked and moved his hands to the edges of her jeans, moving his thumb under the waistband. Reba felt her lower body pull together and a hot flesh of excitement running down her spine.

"I know..." She sighed as he moved both of his hands to her buckle and slowly opened it. He placed tiny kisses on her neck and popped the button of her jeans through its hole. Reba let out a slight moan and tilted her head to the side. She didn't want this, but she couldn't resist either.

"You like that...huh?" He smirked and nibbled at her earlobe, one of his hands moving down the zipper of the jeans as the other slipped into her panties to caress her womanhood. Reba let out a deep and throaty moan, leaning her upper body against his chest. Brock smiled to himself and started to brush his fingers against her clit, while his other hand moved up her body, cupping her breast.

Reba felt her head spin as she spread her legs wider and leaned more into him, her hips pressing against his hand. He knew what to do to her and he knew what he had to do so she wouldn't resist. He teasingly moved his free hand to the hem over her shirt and pulled it up. Reba sighed and tilted her head to the side, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Reba moved her hand to his and showed him the rhythm she desired most.

Brock smiled and kissed her even deeper, his free hand pushing down her jeans a little over her hips, his hand working her faster. He now rubbed and pinched her clit while his free hand joined his other one, thrusting two fingers into her body. Reba let out a loud moan and moved her hands to the edge of the kitchen island, trying to steady herself as her legs grew weaker.

He smirked and bit down on her skin, sucking and licking it until light purple and pink hickeys were visible. Reba let out a deep moan and Brock suddenly stilled his movement and used his upper body to press her forward. Reba looked at him with a confused look, but he leaned over to kiss her and pushed her jeans further down while his hand sneaked behind her, entering her from behind.

Reba closed her eyes in pleasure as he thrusted his fingers into her, caressing her clit at the same time. He smirked and felt himself grew harder as he felt Reba coming closer and closer to her climax. He smiled to himself as he felt her walls clenching around his fingers, so he added a third one and moved them quicker into her body.

Reba screamed out and leaned forward, the sensation of her orgasm rushing through her body. She screamed out his name in pleasure, her hips still moving against his talented hands. As Reba stopped moving he slowly pulled out his hand and turned around. Reba threw her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a kiss.

The very same moment, Brock moved her jeans up and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He smiled and continued to kiss her, walking through the living room and upstairs to her bedroom.

Reba deepened the kiss and waited for him to place her on her bed, walking back to the door, locking it. She let out a purr and smiled, moving her jeans and panties over hips and down her body, throwing them on the floor. Brock walked back to the bed while he took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Reba kneeled down on the bed and smiled, pulling him closer to kiss him softly. Brock moved his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Reba smiled and put her hands on his chest, sliding them down to open his jeans. She smirked at the bump in his pants and moved his jeans and boxers roughly down, causing him to let out a groan. She looked up innocently and wrapped her hand around his erection, kissing him softly on the lip while her other hand unclasped her bra.

Brock let out a moan and bend down, grabbing her thighs and lifting her up, causing her to fall backwards on the bed. Reba let out a loud giggle and looked up to him, smiling brightly. She spread her legs wide in front of him.

"Take..me...now...," she whispered and moved her legs up to wrap them around his waist. Brock smiled and kneeled down between her legs, lowering his body and slowly thrusting into her body. Reba threw her head back and let out a long moan, her hands sneaking up to his neck and pulling him down for a kiss.

Brock slowly started to move and smiled down at her, kissing her lips passionately as he moved harder and faster into her body. She let out a moan and let her hands wander over his back, digging her nails into his flesh as he thrusted harder into her body.

Reba let out another throaty moan, when she felt her orgasm built. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, pulling his head down for a kiss. He knew she was close so he moved even faster into her body, crying out as he climaxes along with her.

"I love you.....so much....," she mumbled into his shoulder as he suddenly rolled off her. Reba only titled her head to the side to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling, not even looking at her. She silently rolled over and got up, walking into the bathroom.

"You should be gone when i finished showering...," she whispered and closed the door behind her, sitting down on the toilet seat, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Brock looked after her and got up, putting on his boxers. He stopped dead in his track when he heard her sob. He sighed and mentally kicked himself.

He took a deep breathe and knocked at the bathroom door, but Reba didn't answer. She was still sitting on the toilet seat sobbing. She wanted him to go away so she tried to ignore him, but he opened the door and stepped in.

"Come here....," he extended his hand for her but she slapped it away.

"I told you to go.....," she whispered and wiped away her tears. Brock shook his head and grabbed her robe, putting it around her shoulders. Than he kneeled down in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Reba sighed and shook her head.

"Go....," she mumbled and buried her face on her hands. Brock moved his hands to her wrist and pulled her hands down.

"I won't go....I'm sorry....For what I am putting you through...." Reba finally looked up again and raises her hand to touch his cheek.

"I love you too Reba." Reba's eyes grew wide and she pulled away a little.

"Than why are you doing this to me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and she looked down again, when she heard the devastating words.

"We wouldn't work any other way anymore." With that he got up and walked back into the bedroom room, getting dressed and leaving Reba alone, crying and sobbing silently in the bathroom.


End file.
